The Iron Woman
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Serina. Tony never knew he had a daughter. Serina Cassidy, known as Subject 19, ID# 3346795 in Faculty XY, The Bionic Army Faculty. She was a sperm donation kid, created in the genetics lab at the faculty, but ever since the 'incident', Tony had always wanted kids of his own, technically more kids, but he was afraid of things happening to them. Lab Rats/Iron Man Xover. OCs


**Full Summary:**

**Serina. Tony never knew he had a daughter. And she is that daughter. Serina Cassidy, known as Subject 19, ID# 3346795 in Faculty XY, The Bionic Army Faculty. She was a sperm donation kid, created in the genetics lab at the faculty, but ever since the 'incident', Tony had always wanted kids of his own, technically more kids, but he was afraid of things happening to them. Tony/Pepper, Past!Tony/Hannah, Danny/Serina, Donald/Amy, Chase/Lillian, Breana/James, Marcus/Ashly, Andrew/Ashleigh, Krane/Lady Deathstrike, Lilith/?, Isis/Adam. Lab Rats/Iron Man Xover.**

***Title subject to change.***

**Movie-verse of iron man for now since I don't got no comic books really.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_December 5th, 1997_

Tony looked down at a tiny blue bundle. His son. But they knew he wouldn't survive. He had just been born at only twenty-three and a half weeks, just five days before the age of pregnancy viability, plus he had an aneurysm that they couldn't operate on because of where it was and how small he was. "Alex, Alexander Anthony Stark." The blond women, Hannah said. He wasn't sure if he really loved her even, but she knew that being with Tony would be better than anything else, even if they didn't exactly love each other. Tony just nodded at the name. Soon her head the familiar trill of a heart monitor.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." The doctor, Dr. Levine said.* She had the same name as the doctor who killed Master Yashida, but she wasn't evil. She had just gotten out of human medical school actually, but she had been working with heroes and people who just have powers for a lot longer, she just had to go through human medical school in addition to her on the job at Mighty Med and one of .S.H.E.I.L.D.'s hospitals. "I'm sorry, it's a rare complication of Down's syndrome." Tony was alarmed. "Down's syndrome?" He asked worriedly. Dr. Levine nodded. "You know how she miscarried the other babies because of Loki?"

Tony sadly nodded. "Well sometimes multiples have a higher chance of birth defects and genetic abnormalities, even in Super Heroes. Or Super Villains for that matter. Though with good prenatal care, the risk is a lot less for most birth defects. Maybe he just got bad sperm or a bad egg or something." Dr. Levine explained. Hannah frowned. This was her one chance top have her own kids and not be forced to give them up for adoption. She started crying softly, holding Alex. Tony didn't know how to react, gently wrapping his arms around Hannah and looking at Alex, slowly touching his head. Before Hannah closed his eyes, he saw that Alex had one brown eye like him and one blue eye like Hannah.

Tony had never thought about having kids, but he had been excited when they had found out that Hannah was pregnant. But then Loki and Ezekiel killed three of the four babies. They weren't sure why they had started with quads, but Hannah's kids whom she was forced to give up for adoption had been two different sets of twins. _And now this happened._ Tony thought.

* * *

**Later that Day, somewhere near Seattle, Washington: 18:00 (6 PM)**

"I got a sample of sperm from Tony Stark." One of Faculty XY's guards told Dr/Mr. Nathan Winthrop, who ran the faculty. The faculty's purpose was creating an army of super powers teenagers, bionic teenagers to be exact. He claimed that Donald stole his idea for the bionics, when Nathan himself actually was not involved with creating the bionics at all. "Good." He's one of the smartest people in the world besides that bastard Donald Davenport." The guard nodded. "What should I do with it?" He asked, almost disgusted by the little container he had in his hands. "Take it to the genetics lab. The workers there will know what to do with it."

* * *

**Eight Months Later, Faculty XY, 09:00 (9 AM) (September 1998):**

One of the scientists from the genetics department, Dr. Lane looks down at the containment unit she was transferring the embryo too. This was where the new recruit, ahem, subject would grow and develop just as any pre- birth baby should. She told herself that her working for Mr. Winthrop was the right thing even though she knew it wasn't. But she needed money, and it wasn't like she was able to find any other jobs, having been fresh out of college with little to no work experience otherwise. And the job payed semi- well for how mean Mr. Winthrop was.

She felt bad for the little ball of cells. After all, he or she would be growing up in a horrible place, especially in the embryo turned out to be a girl. Dr. Lane wished to someday have children of her own if it happened, but Mr. Winthrop would never let her quit. He had never said it outright, but she had seen how he treated everyone else, the guards especially. For now, he tried to be nice to her since she was one of his top scientists.

She watched as the embryo wiggled around, testing out it's new environment. Part of their jobs in the genetic center of the faculty was to make sure that none of the testing subjects ended up with genetic abnormalities. Cancer was another story. Mr. Winthrop had said that if it happened, he would just keep them around until they croaked. He didn't care. All he wanted was revenge, but she and most of the others didn't know what for.

* * *

**Seven Months Later, Falculty XY, 0600 (Six AM) (May 1999):**

Ashlyn sighed as she looked down at the containment unit. The baby had turned out to be a girl. In the back of her mind she had come up with a name for her. Serina Cassidy. She would never have a last name of course. She sighed as she watched the litllle girl move around, kicking, punching and rolling around. "I wish I was pregnant, or that I could adopt her." Ashlyn whispered, sighing deeper as she glanced down at her stomach.

* * *

**Two Months Later, Faculty XY, 0700 (Seven AM) (July 16th, 1999):**

Ashlyn checked little Serina's heat rate and other vital stats before starting the daunting task of removing her from her Containment Unit. She pressed the button to drain the indestructible glass tube, leaning on the counter, lifting Serina out when the tube was almost done draining and cutting her makeshift umbilical cord. Ashlyn cleaned and diapered Serina, dressing her in a miniture version of the Faculty XY subject uniform, which was skin tight spandex as she began to cry. Ashlyn grabbed the special formula for bionic babies, making a bottle before sitting down and beginning to feed Serina.

Serina cooed softly as Ashlyn burped her, gently rocking her to sleep before putting her in her pod crib. Little did Ashlyn know that Nathan was watching them, smirking. _She's going to be powerful when she grows up, just like her father, who doesn't even know about her. And I haven't even put her chip in yet._ He thought, grinning evilly. Ashlyn then carefully tucked Serina in, not wanting to leave her by herself since she was just a baby. But she also had other things to do, like check on the other subjects, two of them being James and Isis. So she hoped that Seria would be ok while she checked on them.

James was only a year and two months old, while Isis was two years old, going to be three in November. James had Super Strength and Super Speed, and he would develop Telekinesis and Shape-shifting as he got older. Though he was already discovering his shape-shifting somewhat now. Isis had Super Speed, Smarts, and Strength. She also has Telepathy and will develop Aerokinesis once she gets older. They had separate rooms since that was what Mr. Winthrop wanted.

With Serina, she will have at least Super Smarts and Speed.** Ashlyn otherwise didn't know what Mr. Winthrop's plans for her. All the rest she knew was that Serina would be important for whatever he had planed.

* * *

Tony woke up one morning to find a note on his nightstand. As he read it, his heart stopped, and he walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He didn't understand. Despite what happened, he loved Hannah. Tony drank down the whiskey, pouring himself another glass. "Sir, isn't too early to be drinking alcohol?" JARVIS asked. "No." Tony said simply, just staring towards the piece of paper.

_Dear Tony,_

_I am sorry to say this, but I can't stay here anymore. I love you, but ever since we lost Alexander, things haven't been the same. There are things from my past that haunt me, and I don't know how I can talk to you about them when I've kept them from you. I wish things were different, but they aren't. If they were different though, then this might now have happened. I wish I could explain, but then, I can't. I love you so much though._

_Hannah._

Tony drank the last few drops of his second glass of whiskey before throwing the cup across the room, breaking it. He then sat down on the floor, crying and eating the omelet JARVIS made him so he wouldn't get sick from the alcohol.

* * *

***FootNote #1- when I watched Wolverine, I heard Dr. Levine instead of Dr. Green whoops- but it's too late to change it now. Dr. Levine is from Mighty Med fyi.**

****FootNote #2- Serina's bionics are Super Smarts and Speed, Siren Song, not that she uses it, also plasma grenades, and last but not least, green lasers (Like Marcus' lasers).**

**So there's that. What do you guys think? I hope you like it and I'll see you in the first chapter whenever.**

**Xoxo,**

**Breana.**


End file.
